


love letter.

by woonanazen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Teen Romance, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen
Summary: «накамото берет себя в руки. это знак с небес, что он ДОЛЖЕН написать это чертово письмо любой ценой и не переживать о последствиях»
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 6





	love letter.

**Author's Note:**

> зарисовка была написана для моего паблика - https://vk.com/b_q_d_c

юта встретил его еще в средней школе, но всегда сторонился и обходил в коридорах, потому что был наслышан об этом парне. знал, чем тот промышляет, и слышал каждый разговор своих одноклассниц о том, какой же дун сычен ублюдок. тем не менее, внимания девушек ему всегда хватало: каждый день в шкафчике лежали любовные письма. к сожалению, уже к концу учебного дня мусорное ведро наполнялось скомканными конвертами, украшенными рисунками и наклейками. девушки плакали возле этого ведра, а кто-то даже не брезговал в нем порыться в надежде на то, что именно ее письмо дун не выкинул. и ни разу он не сохранял эти записки.

старшие классы стали эпохой вечеринок, алкоголя и легких наркотиков. в центре внимания, как всегда, был известный на всю школу дун сычен. в глазах других он стал еще круче и авторитетнее, когда начал курить прямо за школой, не переживая о том, что кто-то может его увидеть (а видели это все). пока других охватывал восторг при виде старшеклассника, юта испытывал только отвращение. он всегда опускал взгляд, проходя мимо, стороной обходил места, в которых дун проводил время, и избегал его друзей, но долго прятаться он не смог, потому что почувствовал что-то странное.

когда у сычена появилась девушка, об этом заговорила вся школа. перешептывались даже на уроках, и убежать от этих сплетен никак не получалось, они преследовали повсюду, куда бы накамото ни пошел: в столовой, в уборной, в коридоре, в классе. мозг словно закипал в голове, выпуская весь пар наружу. в очередной раз слыша об этой девушке, юта непроизвольно сжимал кулаки. приходилось прятать покрасневшее от злости лицо за длинной челкой, потому что одноклассники начинали задавать вопросы, на которые японец сам не знал ответа. он не понимал, что вызывало такую реакцию, пока не увидел то, что заставило его сердце раскрошиться на миллион осколков.

они стояли возле шкафчиков в коридоре, показательно держась за руки и демонстрируя всем свои отношения. оба выглядели уверенно и по-наглому хитро, перебрасываясь томными взглядами и становясь все ближе друг к другу. этот поцелуй выглядел настолько мерзко и мокро, что юту чуть не стошнило. он наблюдал за ними издалека, но отчетливо видел, как дун впивается своими губами в губы этой ветреной девицы, меняющей парня уже третий раз за месяц. в груди что-то сжалось, и дышать стало тяжело. он больше не смог на это смотреть.

***

неделя за неделей, день за днем… юта все еще избегал сычена и его пассию, продолжая подавлять свои чувства. эта симпатия стала такой очевидной для него, но признавать это все равно было больно. у накамото было столько возможностей влюбиться в кого-то действительно заслуживающего этого, в того, кто ответил бы взаимностью и подарил бы ему лучшие воспоминания, но сердцу не прикажешь, а сердце юты выбрало именно этого недосягаемого парня.

в глубине души юта надеялся, что эта сладкая парочка разойдется спустя месяц, но время уже прошло, а они продолжали обжиматься на каждом углу школы. накамото стал видеть их только чаще, и это сильно давило. чтобы хоть куда-то выговориться и деть свои эмоции, он покупает первый попавшийся конверт и после уроков спешит домой.

в немой тишине он сидит напротив все еще пустого листка бумаги и хмурит брови. уже несколько таких помяты и валяются на полу, и все больше кажется, что это бредовая идея, которая не закончится ничем хорошим. уже готовый сдаться, парень слышит звук уведомления из твиттера. он понимает, что нельзя радоваться чужому горю, но широкая улыбка растягивается на его лице, когда он видит пост о расставании на аккаунте уже бывшей девушки сычена.

накамото берет себя в руки. это знак с небес, что он ДОЛЖЕН написать это чертово письмо любой ценой и не переживать о последствиях.

***

он не видит своего конверта в мусорке. он точно знает, что сычен сегодня утром несколько раз проверял свой шкафчик, что письмо лежало на самом видном месте и его невозможно было не заметить. и дун его не выкинул. это первый такой случай за все время, что юта его знает. до сих пор он не может в это поверить и придумывает глупые оправдания, потому что не может быть такого, чтобы самый популярный парень в школе обратил внимание на его анонимное признание. в силу того, что оно анонимное, юта переживает немного меньше, но колени все равно предательски подкашиваются, когда высокий парень проходит мимо него и загадочно ухмыляется. японец не знает, что это: его паранойя или между ними двумя действительно чувствуется некое напряжение, потому что дун все понял? незнание угнетает, и хочется кожу с себя сдирать, сидя на уроках и не думая больше ни о чем, кроме этого.

самые страшные опасения подтверждаются, когда юта видит в своем шкафчике небрежную записку на клочке бумаги, вырванном прямо из тетради. там не написано ничего, кроме время и места. по крупному и нелепому почерку накамото узнает отправителя, и сердце уходит в пятки. легким не хватает воздуха, и кажется, будто каждый в этой школе испепеляюще смотрит ему в спину. если бы все те девушки, что безнадежно пытались завоевать внимание сычена, сейчас это видели, они бы разорвали японца прямо на месте. пряча записку в кармане джинс, накамото оглядывается по сторонам, убеждаясь, что никто не заметил его, и идет на урок, наперевес с сердцем, полным волнения и трепета.

***

отпрашиваясь в уборную прямо во время урока, юта рискует пропустить важный материал, но время на записке здесь диктует правила, а не он. на ватных ногах дойдя до туалета, он долго не решается дернуть дверную ручку, пока не чувствует чье-то обжигающее дыхание со спины.

— не бойся, проходи, я не укушу, если будешь хорошо себя вести, — шепчет дун, облизывая искусанную нижнюю губу и открывая перед японцем дверь в приглашающем жесте.

юта ступает на белоснежную плитку и сглатывает ком, подступивший к горлу. дверь за ними закрывается со звуком хлопка, отчего парень невольно вздрагивает, вызывая на лице второго ухмылку. на него давит эта отвратительно неловкая тишина, но китаец заводит разговор сам.

— я видел, как ты сначала наблюдал за мной издалека, а потом отчаянно пытался этого не делать, буквально заставляя себя отвернуться. это было довольно забавно, но временами надоедало. удивительно, что ты пусть и не решился подойти и поговорить, написал то нелепое письмо. знаешь, даже некоторые девочки из средней школы пишут поэтичнее, чем ты, — дун усмехается и разворачивает аккуратно сложенный конверт. у юты вот-вот остановится сердце, и он незаметно прикусывает язык, чтобы держать себя в руках. — думал, я буду это зачитывать вслух? спасибо, обойдемся без этого, — китаец бросает лист бумаги на пол и голодными глазами таращится на накамото.

рваный поцелуй накрывает губы юты, и он не успевает даже моргнуть, как чужая рука обхватывает его талию и утягивает в одну из кабинок, закрывая дверь на защелку. дун впечатывает парня в стену и зажимает его нижнюю губу между зубов, нагло оттягивая и выводя того на приглушенный стон, так ласкающий слух. японец чувствует, как в его бедро упирается что-то твердое и горячее, но не смеет пошевелиться, пока сычен сам не начнет действовать.

— я же предупреждал, что ты должен хорошо себя вести, и я не буду кусаться, так что будь хорошим мальчиком и спускайся вниз, — рычит сквозь прерывистое дыхание китаец, за волосы оттягивая парня к своей ширинке.

юта послушно опускается на колени и неуверенно стягивает с парня штаны. он впервые видит перед собой чей-то стояк и не совсем понимает, что в этой ситуации будет правильным, но дун не дает ему подумать и сам проталкивает свой член в его глотку, вдалбливаясь как можно глубже. рвотный рефлекс не заставляет себя ждать, но в школьном туалете с этим нужно быть аккуратнее, и сычен явно недоволен тем, что парень шумит, поэтому тому моментально прилетает пощечина. накамото шипит от боли, но его вновь затыкают, присовывая член на всю длину. парень хоть как-то пытается помогать себе рукой, но складывается впечатление, что сычен и сам неплохо справляется, двигая тазом.

у юты на глаза наворачиваются слезы, но это тоже лишь очередной рефлекс. они смешиваются со слюной и капают на пол, ударяясь о плитку и растекаясь по ней густой лужицей. сычен грубо накручивает копну длинных волос на кулак и вновь оттягивает парня от своего члена, спуская ему прямо на лицо. весь запачканный спермой, юта пытается отдышаться, но дун не привык ждать, поэтому со спины прижимает его к стенке и рукой нащупывает пульсирующий орган.

— даже не жди, что я буду помогать тебе с этим, сегодня я здесь папочка, — шепчет он и прикусывает парня за мочку уха, причмокивая и смакуя. юта возбуждается еще сильнее и перехватывает инициативу, начиная поспешно раздеваться.

ему стыдно это признавать, но накамото пару раз запирался в душевой кабине, включал горячую воду и представлял перед собой не менее горячее тело сычена. предмет его воздыханий всегда вызывал бурю в груди и в штанах, поэтому приходилось справляться со всем самому. горячая слюна и два пальца — главные инструменты, которыми он руководствуется, а сычену остается лишь безмолвно наблюдать за тем, как парень сам себя растягивает, подготавливаясь к проникновению, и невесомо касается своего члена, скользя по нему ладонью.

волна возбуждения накрывает с новой силой, когда дун видит, как из отверстия японца вытекает влажная дорожка слюны. почувствовав себя изголодавшимся хищником, парень набрасывается на свою жертву и резко входит на всю глубину, руками прикрывая накамото рот, чтобы тот не издавал громких звуков. несколько медленных толчков помогают юте привыкнуть и успокоиться, и он заметно расслабляется, позволяя двигаться быстрее. по телу разливается приятная дрожь, и постепенно стихает неприятная боль от грубого проникновения. сычен всем телом вжимается в японца, оставляя на его коже красные отметины, что позже превратятся в синяки.

учащенное дыхание и протяжный изнемогающий стон сопровождаются потоком спермы, стекающим из влажного и растянутого отверстия накамото. дун рвано выдыхает куда-то в шею парня, и по его телу проносятся мурашки.

сычен одевается и награждает парня мимолетным поцелуем.

— это тебе за послушание. еще увидимся, — он закидывает на плечо рюкзак и выходит из туалета, захлопнув за собой дверь. у юты до конца дня будут трястись колени, и он уверен на все сто процентов, что готов это повторить.


End file.
